Love Again
by Akashi Aoi-desu
Summary: "Kita akhiri saja, ssu" "Ta-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" "Gomen, Aominecchi," [We will fall, fall in love all over again. Just like the day we first met] AoKise, Full Aomine's POV, Sho-ai. First fic, bad at summary.


**LOVE AGAIN**

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Love Again (Song) © TVXQ

Love Again (Fanfiction) © Akashi Aoi-desu

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Romance

**Pair: **Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryota

**Warning!**Sho-ai, OOC, typo(s), AU

**DON'T LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

**Hope you Like it ^^**

* * *

_**We will fall, fall in **__**love**__** all over again  
As if we never broke up, fall in **__**love **__**all over again  
Come back into my arms, erase the times without you  
Go back to the days we first fell in **__**love**_

"Kita akhiri saja, ssu"

"Apa maksudmu, Kise?" tanyaku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak faham dengan kalimatnya. Apa aku salah dengar?

"Kita akhiri saja, Aominecchi. Aku lelah, ssu," ulang Kise.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Kise. Itu tidak lucu," ujarku.

"Aku serius, ssu. Aku lelah, Aominecchi terlalu jauh untuk kugapai, ssu," ujar Kise.

"Ta-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ingin kecewa saat Aominecchi meninggalkanku nantinya. Aku mohon Aominecchi, mengertilah," ujar Kise.

"Jujur saja, Kise, ini terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Apa kamu yakin? Maksudku, aku mencintaimu dan aku pun yakin kau juga mencintaiku. Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanyaku.

"Gomen, Aominecchi," ucap Kise.

"Apakah kamu yakin dengan semua ini, Kise? Tidak bisakah kita memperbaikinya?" tanyaku. Jujur, aku terlalu takut mendengar jawabannya. Kalian boleh menganggap aku lelaki yang penakut, tidak jantan, atau yang lainnya, aku hanya takut kehilangannya.

"Gomen, Aominecchi. Tapi aku yakin, ssu," ujar Kise.

"Sebenarnya ini begitu berat bagiku, Kise. Tapi jika ini keputusanmu dan kamu yakin akan hal ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Kise" ujarku dengan berat hati. Rasanya begitu sesak seakan-akan nafasmu direbut paksa darimu dan tak akan ada lagi untukmu.

"Gomen, aku harus pergi, ssu. Terima kasih untuk selama ini, Aominecchi. Sayonara," ujar Kise dan aku hanya dapat menatap kepergiannya dalam sunyi.

.

.

.

_3 years later..._

.

.

.

3 tahun terlewat sejak kejadian waktu itu dan aku masih memikirkan kejadian waktu itu. Dihantui rasa penasaran sejak 3 tahun lalu membuatku nyaris gila. Sejak saat itu, Kise memutuskan segala kontak denganku, bahkan saat reuni anggota Kiseki no Sedai Kise tidak datang. Sejak saat itu aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kabarnya selain ia yang sering gonta-ganti pacar, itupun aku diberi tau oleh Satsuki.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kise," gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Dai-chan?"

"Eh? Tidak ada. Jadi, apakah ada salah satu dari kalian yang mendapat kabar dari Kise selama 3 tahun ini?" tanyaku.

"Apa Ryota tidak memberimu kabar, Daiki?"

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi?"

"Jadi Kise-kun tidak memberi kabar apapun padamu, Aomine-kun?"

"Hanya kau saja yang tidak mendapat kabar dari Kise, nodayo"

"Jangan katakan Kise tetap mengontak kalian semua selama 3 tahun ini?" tanyaku yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Sial, jadi hanya aku satu-satunya yang kehilangan kontak dengan Kise.

"Ki-chan bilang dia akan datang reuni kali ini, Dai-chan"

"Kau bercan–"

"Gomen aku terlambat, ssu," Terdengar suara dari belakangku yang memotong perkataanku. Suara yang pernah meruntuhkan seluruh duniaku 3 tahun yang lalu. Suara yang begitu aku rindukan 3 tahun ini. Suara yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang paling aku cintai. Suara ini... Kise.

"Ki-chan ke mana saja 3 tahun ini? Aku khawatir" ujar Satsuki.

"Gomen aku pergi begitu saja dan membuat kalian khawatir, ssu. Aku hanya sedang mendalami karir modelku, ssu," jawab Kise.

"Selamat datang kembali, Ryota," ujar Akashi.

"Kenapa Kise-kun sering dikabarkan gonta-ganti pacar? Apakah Kise-kun ada masalah?" tanya Tetsu.

"Aku hanya tidak tega melihat mereka menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku berulang kali, ssu," jawab Kise.

'Lalu, apakah kamu tega melihatku seperti ini Kise?' ujarku dalam hati.

"Mine-chin mengapa melamun?"

"Eh? Ah tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu, Kise?" ujarku. Suasananya terasa begitu canggung.

"B-baik, Aominecchi sendiri bagaimana, ssu? Lama tidak berjumpa," ujar Kise.

Tentu saja lama tidak berjumpa, bodoh. Kau memutuskan semua kontak denganku. "Senang mendengarnya, aku sendiri baik," ujarku seadanya.

"Hentikan suasana canggung ini, nodayo. Kalian membuatku merinding," ujar Midorima.

"Ayo kita makan, aku lapar," ujar Murasakibara.

"Murasakibaracchi tidak berubah, ssu," ucap Kise sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama 3 tahun ini, Kise?" tanyaku. Hanya ada kami berdua sekarang.

"Aku baik, Aominecchi, aku kan sudah bilang tadi," jawab Kise.

"Kabarmu tidak akan baik jika kamu sering gonta-ganti pacar, Kise," ujarku.

"Tapi aku benar-benar baik, Aominecchi. Aominecchi tetap sama menyebalkannya seperti dulu," ujar Kise.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, aku ingin kamu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Kise," ujarku.

"P-pertanyaan apa, Aominecchi?"

"Kenapa 3 tahun lalu kamu mengakhiri hubungan kita secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberiku alasan?" tanyaku. Sudah cukup aku menyimpan pertanyaan ini selama 3 tahun ini, aku butuh jawaban pasti darinya.

"A-aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tidaklah pantas untuk Aominecchi, ssu. Aominecchi terlalu sempurna untukku, terlalu jauh untuk kugapai. Sejak SMP aku begitu mengagumimu ssu, aku bahkan tidak percaya saat Aominecchi menerimaku dulu, aku pikir aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, ssu. Aku tidak yakin Aominecchi juga mencintaiku. Aku–"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Kise, hanya dirimu seorang. Bahkan setelah sekian lama, setelah kau memutuskan hubungan kita, aku masih dan akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi. Menghabiskan waktu kita yang hilang bersama. Melupakan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kita. Membuat lembaran baru tentang kita, hanya kau dan aku. Kembalilah padaku, Kise. Aku membutuhkanmu," ujarku panjang lebar. Aku tak peduli bahwa aku sangat OOC atau yang lain, aku hanya ingin dia tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya, meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang ada, membuat lembaran baru tentang kita.

"Siapa kamu? Kamu tidak mungkin Aominecchi. Aominecchi tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seromantis ini. Kamu pasti bukan Aominecchi," ujar Kise.

"Hah-_-? Ini aku, Kise. Aominecchi-mu" Dasar tidak mengerti suasana.

"Kau pasti bukan Aominecchi, kembalikan Aomine–mmph" tanpa mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya aku langsung menciumnya, tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman kami, yang ada hanya cinta dan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ini aku, Kise. Aomine Daiki. Aku mengatakan itu untuk membuktikan kepadamu bahwa kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kumohon, Kise. Percaya padaku, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Kembalilah padaku lagi," ujarku.

"Aominecchi... hiks... Aominecchi," racau Kise. Kubenamkan dia dalam pelukanku untuk memberikan ia bukti bahwa aku tulus mencintainya.

"Kise, will you be my boyfriend again?" tanyaku.

"Yes I will, Aominecchi. Maafkan aku sudah meragukanmu, Aominecchi," ujar Kise.

"Aku senang kau memberiku kesempatan lagi, Kise. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi, aku janji. Dan berjanjilah bahwa jika ada masalah kamu harus bercerita padaku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, Kise. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku janji, Aominecchi. Aku janji tidak akan meragukan dan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku juga mencintaimu, Aominecchi"

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Nah, bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi makan malam? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu saat ini," ujarku.

"Baiklah, tapi Aominecchi yang bayar ya?" ujar Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Iya iya," Senang bisa melihat senyumannya lagi. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, Kise.

_**I don't **__**care**__** who you were with after you left me  
I don't care if you don't tell me why you came back  
I just think about one thing, that you're by my side, that you're by my side right now  
Don't think about anything else**_

_**We will fall, fall in love all over again  
Just like the day we first met, fall in love all over again  
My heart is racing, erase the times of pain  
Go back to the days we first fell in love**_

_[TVXQ - Love Again]_

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N: Halo, minna-san. Perkenalkan, saya author baru di FNI ^^

/baca ulang/ Mohon maaf bila cerita ini abal plus gaje. Dan karena saya author baru, mohon dukungannya dan juga kritikannya di kotak review /bow/


End file.
